Concrete Facts
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Revvit relys mostly on cold hard facts... but a new predicament may be too hard for his complex brain to fix alone. So when his best friend, Ty gets into trouble, yet again, Revvit and the trux must figure a way out of it. Before time runs out!
1. Trapped!

Dinotrux: Concrete Facts

Chapter one: Trapped!

A lone trux lay listless under the hot sun. All that was visible was his head and neck. The cracks on the misty grey floor implied where the rest of his body remained. His optics flashed in the form of a blink. Finally plucking up the strength again, he struggled against his rocky prison; refusing to give up again. His engine revved and clattered as he strained and struggled... but to no avail. The T-trux let out a exasperated and angry roar, and his head slammed into the ground once again. If _only he hadn't been so stupid as to wander into D-Structs's trap. He wouldn't be spending these last two days stuck here. But how had this happened? How did D-Structs come up with this one? Perhaps he'd been following them; seemed likely. Would he know anything without spying on them._ Ty glanced down the path he'd come down, and recalled the battle he'd lost. Just two days earlier...

 _"He's got to be here somewhere." Ty persisted aloud. The gang had split up to look for their little green and yellow buddy, and hadn't found any sigh of him since heading to the ravine for a parts run the day before. Ace, Waldo, and Click-Clack were instructed to stay in the garage... just to be safe. "Whatever took Revvit," he'd told them, "might come after you guys too." Ty had guessed it was D-Structs, that tin-head had been known to do it before. Why wouldn't he try it again?_

 _"Rev!!" Ty called out again, glanced this way and that. He had entered the backlands awhile ago. 'Why would he bring Rev all the way out here?' He thought, but then he thought about it further and realized._

 _"This is D-Structs we're talking about." He concluded vocally. "He's always taking great lengths to get rid of us."_

 _"I couldn't agree more, Ty." A voice answered behind him, one in which he recognized... and dreaded._

 _"So I was right to come looking for you here?" Ty snapped, beginning to circle with the larger T-trux._

 _"Only because you're soo predictable, Ty." D-structs sneered back. "But I guess that scrap-head; Skrap-it, is good for something after all."_

 _"Where is Revvit?!" Ty growled, narrowing his optics._

 _"Oh don't worry," the Black and Grey Trux taunted, faking concern. "He's in a safe place... you in the other hand. Well... you're soon to be scrap-metal." D-Structs bellowed a mighty roar and plunged forward. Ty released a roar of his own, and countered with a bite to his enemy's neck. He pushed as hard as he could to send him back. But D-Structs swung his tail around, locking his claw onto Ty's tail and ripping him off of him. The two bashed heads for a while, then went to their tails. A slap to the face by Ty's wrecking ball, earned him a claw to the head. D-structs bit down on his neck and slammed into the rock to his right. Ty tried to recover himself, but was blindsided by D-Structs' head bashing his. Giving him a hard shove, Ty was sent back into a tree that snapped like a twig. He rolled over with it and into the, somewhat, open spaces of the cement fields. The two T-trux's fight commenced further, D-Structs biting Ty's neck and dragging him down; rolling him again. The Black T-trux came again, but Ty was ready for him this time. He backed away from his snap, as swung with all his might bashing D-Structs right up 'side the head. He was about to come again, when the black and grey T-trux rammed into him. Sliding back he felt a gooey-ness under his treads, looking down he realized he'd found and a wet cement pocket. He spun his treads to get out like before; but D-Structs slammed into his head again, and pressed down on him. Shifting his weight into the Red T-trux, Ty strained as hard as he could to push back. But the liquidy ground and weight holding him down, was making his body slowly sink. He could feel the cement getting higher and higher on him, spinning his treads as fast as he could to harden it. Smoke began to bellow from his engine, and it made terrible crunching noises from the stress being put on it._

 _"That's it Ty." D-Structs groaned, through gritted jaws; pushing harder. "Dig yourself in deeper!"_

 _"And let you miss out on all the fun? Never!!" Ty snapped back, pressing harder still. But then... BANG!! Ty let out a screeching roar, as a black cloud of smoke burst from his master cylinder vent. He groaned in agony and D-Structs cackled above him._

 _"Face it, Ty" D-Structs told him. "You've lost." And with that he turned to leave, and didn't look back... not even for a second..._

Ty sighed, looking up he blinked in the intense light of the sun. A robotic squeak and metallic chattering filled the air.

"Great. Not these guys again." He sneered to himself. Scrapadactyls flapped and squawked from the skies above. Swooping down they snapped and pecked at him, Ty thrashing his head around at them. Two or three of them crowded around him. Bashing one away, another one bit at the pipes under his chin, to which he slammed his head into the ground on top of it. His roar, though hoarse, and off-beat, finally scared them off. Ty scowled after them, then softened it to his same listless expression again.

"Revvit!!" Skya cried, upon catching a glimpse of the Green and yellow Rotilian Reptool scurrying in their direction.

"Where've you been Rev!" Ace questioned as they reached him.

"Yeah, you've been missing for, like, all day." Ton-Ton informed him.

"Uuh, almost two days.. actually." Click-Clack shakily corrected the ankylodump.

"Yeah what did you do? Take a wrong turn?" Dozer complained.

"I have a great sense of direction!" Revvit protested. "I was on my way to the ravine when I got chased by the Skrap-tools and attacked by scrapadactyls! And a wild dragon-flobter carried off the bolts I was bringing. So I had to go back to the ravine and get new ones."

"O..oh no! A..are you o..okay?" Click-Clack stammered nervously.

"I am fine." Revvit nodded. "But I was being followed by the skraptools, and they seemed to be trying to keep me away from you guys."

"Well we've been looking everywhere for you!" Ace put in.

"Ty's been worrying about you since you didn't show up yesterday." Skya told him.

"Really?" The reptool paced closer. "But-.. where is he?" Everyone looked around now realizing the absence their leader in Red.

"Hey you're right, dude," Ton-Ton realized, "where are _is_ Ty?" Skya peered around some more, craning her neck up higher.

"Yeah, I can't see him." She admitted.

"Great! Now we have to hunt down Ty, now too?!" Dozer groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what is keeping him." Revvit commented suspiciously. "It is very unlike him."

"Uh huh, like it's unlike you to get attacked and chased around the crater." Waldo remarked sarcastically. Revvit shot him a distasteful glare, then turned to the trux.

"We must spread out again, to maximize our potential for success. Ace, Waldo, and Click-Clack, we will require your assistance as well."

"Ah..hah..h..all right!!" Ace cheered, "let's do this!!" Revvit and Click-Clack called for their dragon flobters, and the four tools flew away to find Ty.

Ty's metal burned in the sun, he wasn't sure how much hotter he could get; but would then discover that he could.

"Ugh, any hotter and I'll be on fire!" He gasped. His optics were beginning feel heavy, and he knew what that meant. His engine clunked under the ground and he felt awful because of it.

Revvit zipped through the air, jerking his dragon flobter this way and that.

"Come on Ty." He murmured to himself. "Where are you?"

Ty tried one last time to struggle against the cement hoping that it would crack, even a little. He craned his neck back, and tried to move his treads but an internal shock forced out a painful roar!

Revvit heard a thunderous noise in the form of a roar, a roar he recognized all too well; even despite the unfamiliar flatness to it. He pulled his dragon flobter up short, then yanked it in the direction of the noise. Urging the creature faster, he followed the noise on past the boarer between the Flatirons and the Backlands.

"Why would Ty be all the way out here?" Revvit thought aloud.

Ty groaned as he recovered from the shock.

"I've really gotta stop doing that." He realized his voice a little shaky, distastefully remembering that horribly painful explosion. A twig snapped and Ty looked towards it.

"Oh no." He breathed, knowing what was about to show up.

The green and yellow reptool scanned the ground below, hoping desperately to spot the big red T-trux that was Ty Rux; but found sadly nothing. But another roar and the sight of the cement fields, pointed Revvit where he needed to go.

"He-yah!" He called, snapping the dragon flobter to go fast.

Coming over to where he could see, what he found shocked him beyond measure...

Ty snapped at the scrapter, it snapping back at him. His position limited his ability to move; and what he could reach. Grabbing one in his jaws, he threw it best he could; but another one quickly replaced it. Bashing it with his head it rolled away, landing on its feet it snarled at him.

"Ty!" Revvit gasped. But Ty was so busy that he didn't hear or see his little buddy hovering high over the battle. Ty roared and they finally retreated back into the forest. Without wasting another moment Revvit flew down to him. Hopping off the dragon flobter, he scurried up to the red T-trux; as he plopped his head down onto the hard ground again.

"Ty!!" Revvit cried jumping up into his nose. Ty's optics shot open.

"Rev?! Uh- where have you been? And how did you find me here?!" The T-trux was amazed.

"That does not matter right now." Revvit shook of the question. "How did this happen?"

"D-Structs." Ty said, silently cursing himself again. "He must have followed me out here and used you as a way to get me alone."

"What are you talking about?" The reptool cocked his head at him.

"Didn't he take you prisoner, so that the rest of us would spread out to find you?"

"A-no. I was chased by Skraptools, and attacked by Scrapadactyls, I never saw D-Structs at all."

"Huh, but he said... ahhh never mind. I'm glad you're ok."

"I am more worried about if _you're_ ok." Revvit told him, looking him over. "This is bad..." he drilled into the ground next to Ty. "Very bad. I must go get the other trux immediately!"

"I know, but-" he struggled against his cement prison. "What can you do? This stuff is thick and doesn't break so easily."

"I know, but there got to be _some_ way to get you out." Revvit decided. "There has to be."

"I'm stuck, Rev." Ty struggled against the cement and that same painful shock erupted again. He grimaced and Revvit jumped forward.

"Ty! You must stay still, it sounds like you may have sustained internal injuries. If you continue to push you're engine further, you will fry everything in your system." He spun his bits in thought. "I cannot do this alone. I must find the others. And we will come up with something, _together,_ to get you out. I promise!" He hitched a ride on his dragon flobter and raced away.

"Be careful Rev!" Ty called after him. "And hurry!" Then he glanced down at the light grey floor. "Not that it isn't already too late." He mumbled to himself.

 **Hey guys! I've been wanting to do a dinotrux fic for a while, but hadn't really had a good idea for one. But here it is! This story concept I actually came up with before I was on fanfic. When I watched the episode "Cementasaurs"(love this episode btw). I really liked this episode because Ty got into trouble and the reptools had to work quickly to help him get out again. Plus Ty is my favorite character, and I enjoy seeing him getting into a jam that Revvit obsesses over until it is resolved. Same with the episode "Speed", I love Revvit in both these episodes(and more) because it shows how much he cares about Ty. Which I love to see from him! And it is likewise vice versa!! For me and for the characters themselves. Anyway hope you like it. Thx!!**


	2. Time To ‘Trux It Up!’

Chapter two: Time To 'Trux It Up!'

"Skya! Skya!" Revvit's voice shattered the silence the Cranesaur had gotten all too used to.

"Rev? What's wrong?" The orange trux answered, as he hovered level with her head.

"It is Ty! I found him, but he is in trouble!" The reptool told her.

"Where?!" Her voice suddenly becoming urgent.

"He is in the Backlands, D-Structs trapped in the cement fields and now he is stuck. Come on!" Skya sped after him, without any further hesitation.

Ty sighed for the thousandth time, having given up trying to escape ages ago. When all of a sudden the sound of engines, and the vibrations of treads coming toward him, grabbed his attention. To his relief it was the Revvit and the other trux.

"Ty! We are here to rescue you!!" Revvit declared. As soon as the trux got a glimpse of the red T-trux, they all froze; their mouths agape at the terrifying sight they beheld.

"I-... Ty! How didn't this happen?!" The orange Craneasuar stammered unable to believe what she was seeing. Revvit landed next to Ty's head. And the rest of the tools scurried forward to join him.

"Ty?" Revvit addressed his best friend, placing a foot to the T-trux's chin. A weak sigh was all that came from him. "This is not good." Revvit said, turning to the trux. "I believe he is in worse shape than when I left him earlier. His systems are weakening, we must hurry."

"Yes. But how Rev?" Skya questioned gently.

"Yeah!! Most trux that get into these situations don't get out again." Dozer commented.

"Dude, shhhhh, he can hear you, ya know?" Ton-Ton interrupted, half jokingly.

"It's ok guys." Ty's weak voice shifted their focus. "I know where this is going."

"No!" Revvit insisted. "I will not give up on you so easily. I _will_ find a way to get you out! I will!!"

"Rev." Ty cut the Reptool's rant short. "There's nothing you can do. Dozer's right... once a trux is stuck... it's over."

"No, that is not good enough!" Revvit adamantly refused to believe it. "There _must_ be some way to get you out. We've just got to think." The retool paced about spinning the bit on his head socket. "Anyone have any ideas?" He turned the others, his optics bore into their souls. The sting was felt by all of them... even Dozer, strangely enough.

"Rev, I-"

"No, Ace, it is not impossible." The yellow and green reptool cut off the sliver wrenchtool. " _Please_ there has to be something."

"Revvit... maybe we should say goodbye while still can." Skya suggested softly. In hearing this, Revvit's blank stare became that of rage.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!!!!" He screamed leaping up and down. "Now listen... we have done many things together. We have done the impossible, we have been brave enough to take on D-Structs. And have built countless builds that many thought could never be built. We have discovered new things together! We were brought together by Ty, and I'm not letting him go without a fight!!! Ty has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me... and I am not about lose him!! Not without trying everything I possibly can to save him!! Now are you with me or not!!" Revvit's words got their attention, and they could tell just how important this was to him. Ty felt honored and disappointed, he knew how much Rev cared about him; but knew he was only running on borrowed time.

"Well, what are our options?" Skya wondered, trying to get a feel for the situation.

"Well, this cement is fully hardened, and it's molecular structure is very strong." Revvit said, assessing their surroundings. "We will need something very strong and durable to drill through it."

"Like saws or bits?" Ace suggested.

"Uh..no. More like drills." Revvit then realized what he'd just said. "Of course! Drillasaurs!! The drills would be the perfect thing to burrow through the cement. If we can carve him out of the rock. We can slowly chip away at it without causing him any damage!"

"Will it work?" Dozer questioned, genuinely curious.

"I do not know." Rev regrettably answered. "But it is the best idea we have. And possibly Ty's only hope." Revvit then jumped up onto a normal rock and began edging out a plan. "Ok, Ton-Ton I need you to go get some tubes and some water."

"Ok." The blue ankylodump shrugged. "Wait, why?" He added after a short pause.

"Well Ty might be too weak to eat right now, but we must keep him hydrated. He is probably burning up under the heat of the sun. And it will keep his systems going a little longer." Revvit explained.

"Ohhhhh, got it dude!" Then he whipped around and drove off to get the water.

"Skya, I need you to go and find the Drillasaurs to ask for their help." Revvit continued.

"You got it Rev." The Cranasuar turned and left.

"And Dozer, I need you, Ace, and Click-Clack to find as many spare parts and pieces of scrap as you can. We will need them if we are going to lift Ty out, once we carve him out."

"Uh huh, if this plan works." Dozer sighed, also rolling back down the trail they'd come down; the two tools riding on his blade.

"So what are we gonna do?" Waldo wondered questioningly. Revvit turned sadly to the dazed red T-trux that lay before them.

"*sigh* Stay here and keep Ty company." He finally said, unable to break his gaze.

"Uh...hang in there Rev." Waldo said, attempting the reassure himafyer a moment's pause. "He's gonna be ok. He's a tough trux, he'll get through this... I'm sure of it." Though his shaky tone betrayed his words.

Thankfully Ton-Ton was the first to return, and Revvit and Waldo set to work running the tube down into Ty's tanks. They pumped the water he had brought directly into it to get a quicker response. The weak T-trux didn't like it at first, but was too worn out, after a while, to care. As they were finishing up Skya and Dozer returned with their supplies and the drillasuars.

"Man, this is the craziest thing over ever seen!" Drillion commented, when she got close enough to see the problem.

"Yes, as is for all of us." Revvit agreed. "But we were wondering if your drills wouldn't strong enough to carefully carve him out."

"Are you kidding?! We haven't found anything, yet, that can't be drilled." Drillion scoffed. "Come on fellas," she said, gesturing to the other three drillasaurs accompanying her. "Let's drill!" Revvit showed them where to drill. While the rest of the team, along with Garby, built a pulley system with the building materials and shockarachnid wires.

"These are the places you must drill first." Revvit finished.

"Got it." Drillion nodded. A weak groan from Ty called unintended attention to himself, his optics flickered with an electrically static sound to match it.

"W.. what's happening to him?" Click-clack stammered nervously.

"We must hurry." Revvit answered with a sudden urgency. "His systems are beginning to shut down. We must get him out and stabilized him before his engine completely shuts down forever."

"Ok it's ready." Skya said, as Ace tightened the last bolt.

"Dive, drillers, dive!!" Drillion called, grinding her drill into the ground. All four drillasaurs disappeared into the silvery grey floor, only to resurface once again a few minutes later. "The holes are dig." Drillion reported.

"Excellent!" Said Revvit, taking up the shockarachnid wire with the other reptools. "Stand by." Ace, Waldo, Click-Clack, And Revvit ran the lines down through the holes, and up to the pulley now hanging over Ty. After attaching the lines together, Revvit slid down one of the cables to the ground; landing on Ty's head. "Ok," he said, "Drillion you can finished the drilling part. Get ready everyone. The trux all glowed blue, as their superchargers were secured into place. Each of them, then, took a line on either side of the entire contraption they had just made. The Drillasaurs drilled through the last bit of cement, the cracking of the rock was followed by a creak of the metal structure taking on the weight of the T-trux _and_ the chunk that still encased him. Joining the other trux, they helped to pull as hard as they could. Ty slowly began to rise out of the newly dug hole, that had once been solid ground.

"We are clear!" Revvit called. "Skya, you are up!" Releasing her grip on the cable; she swung her hook down, catching it on the bottom of the cement chunk. Beginning to pull, a platform was slowly rolled underneath Ty by Dozer. "Ok, Skya hold it right there, everyone else, lower him down slowly." Revvit instructed. The trux all groaned and strained, as the trapped T-trux was lowered down onto the platform laying on its side. Ty's head simply hung as far as his rocky prison would permit, his jaws hanging slightly open. He released a soft, weak groan, his optics flickering more. Revvit gazed up at Ty, his thoughts raced and his heart broke. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "He is getting worse, we must hurry if we have any chance of saving him." He finally managed to say. The trux reconfigured and began to push the large platform back toward the Flatirons.

 **This story I wrote in my head a while ago. And I finally decided to re-write and publish it, so I hope you guys like it!! And thank you so much, for stopping by to read it!! Thx!!!**


	3. Race Against Time

Chapter three: Race Against Time!

The platform screeched to a halt, everyone gasped for breath. Skya hooked the platform and the team helped her pull it upright setting the big boulder cocooning Ty on the solid ground

"Ok, Click-Clack, let's begin." Revvit said, taking out his favorite drill bit. The two Rotilion reptools edged lines accordingly on the silvery grey rock, in the form of a grid. While Garby, Dozer, Skya and Ton-Ton put together four ramped platforms for the drillasaurs. Once on them, they drilled into the rock at the indicated points.

"Ok, get everything out of the way." Revvit instructed, as the drillasaurs descended the ramps again. "One more drill point and he will be free." Each driller was pointed in line with the hole that was cut up above, but, instead, it was about a foot or two from the ground.

"Go ahead." The yellow and green tool cautioned. "Just be careful." Ton-Ton, Skya, Dozer and Garby prepared to pull them away when the rocks came down. As they drilled they could hear the cracking to the cement. To Revvit, it was the sound of victory, but he knew that the battle was not over yet. A couple seconds passed, CRACK! The chunk of cement seemed to burst into a million pieces. Ty hit the ground with a thunderous crash, then silence as the dust cleared. His painfully, weak moan was barely audible. Revvit, Waldo, Ace, and Click-Clack raced in to assess him.

"We must douse him in water, he is burning up!" Revvit cried.

"He's busted up pretty bad, Rev!" Waldo called, inspecting the scratch marks on his treads. A small bit of black smoke rising from his master cylinder vents caught Ace's optics.

"You were probably right Revvit." She said with a sigh. "He's probably got severe internal damage."

"Then we must find out. Come on!" Revvit grabbed a vine and tied it around himself. "Skya, care to lend a hook?"

"Sure, but why?" The cranasuar asked. The reptool hooked the vine to her tongue hook, before beginning his reply.

"If there is any internal damage, we must explore his insides to find it. I will take a look from the inside, and Ace will look from the outside."

"Maybe let's cool him off first." Waldo suggested from Ton-Ton's tread, as the ankylodump backed up and poured a full bed of water over the boiling T-trux. Steam arose off of him as soon as the water hit the surface of his metal. When it cleared Revvit and Ace moved in.

"Click-Clack, Waldo, keep assessing his overall condition, and make any repairs you can. Ace and I will join you soon." Click-Clack and Waldo disappeared around Ty's tread, and Revvit turned back to Ace.

"I am going in. See what you can find from the outside, up in his gears and outside his hydraulics."

"You got it, Rev!" Ace replied, sneaking under Ty to access the space along his midsection. Revvit squeezing through the hole on the side of Ty's jaw. Turning on his high-beams, he headed down Ty's, would be, throat inspecting everything very closely.

 _Ty lay flat against the cold, dark floor; it felt like all his friends were stacked on top of him, at the same time!! His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked up. Somehow he found the ability to stand at his full height, swiveling in place... he looked around. All he saw, was black; like an infinite void that stretched in all directions. It felt like his optics were covered by a special lens blocking everything from view. Suddenly a claw burst through the silence, and bashed him across the jaw. Recovering himself, he peered off in the direction from which the familiar extremity had come from. Sinister optics stared back with a knife-like glare, one he recognized almost immediately. Ty's optics flared as he returned the glare, the black and grey T-trux emerged from a seemingly invisible shadow. Their roars vibrating the air, as they charged forward into battle._

"This is insane!" Ton-Ton gasped impatiently. "They've been working for, like, ever!"

"From the looks of him, I'm not surprised." Skya commented.

"I'm surprised he's even still alive!" Dozer emphasized.

"Yeah." Skya agreed, glancing back at the weak, red T-trux. "For now."

"There must be something going on in here." Revvit said, out loud to himself, continuing to search. He had searched almost as far as he could from the inside, but found nothing. "Ty is clearly in distress," he reminded himself, continuing to think out loud. "But what is causing it?" Suddenly a violent tugging on his rope got his attention and hurried back the way he'd come.

"I am here!" He called, jumping out of Ty's, now, open jaw. Dozer set it down and backed away.

"Rev, we've got a problem." Ace told him quickly. She continued once she'd led him toward Ty's midsection. "Waldo, Click-Clack, and I have been opening everything we can to figure out the problem... It's not good." She sighed. "Some of his shocks springs are shattered, his hydraulics dented up and his transmission is shot!" She hopped up onto of Ty's back, Revvit jumping up beside her. "And worst of all..." She opened his master cylinder vent to expose a totally black and decapitated master cylinder.

"Do not worry, I stumbled across a new T-trux master cylinder a few days ago. It is at the garage. We must replace those springs and tune every inch of his engine. I will take a look at his transmission... and hope it can be fixed." Rev wanted to sound more optimistic than he was, but he couldn't muster it up enough to convince, even, himself.

"Got it." Ace felt a little more confident now. "Let's go Ton-Ton, we're goin' on a supply run. Come on Waldo." The two tools hopped up onto Ton-Ton's tread, and they raced off.

"Click-Clack, I will require your assistance." Revvit called, from on top of Ty, he turned away. "If we even have a chance." He murmured, looking straight ahead then down; feeling an intense pressure set upon him. A heaviness he wished he didn't have to carry, but decided to push through anyway... _FOR TY!!!_ Revvit jumped down and disappeared with Click-Clack under Ty.

 _"What are you doing here D-Structs?" Ty sneered, as they circled opposite each other once more._

 _"What does it matter." The bigger T-trux shrugged. "You're not able to go anywhere. Which means you can't escape." His taunting tone, lit a fire of anger deep in Ty's chest, and he growled back. Ty found it more and more difficult to control his temper, and finally snapped. With another mighty roar he plunged forward, being joined by D-Structs on the center of the invisible circle._

"We found as many parts as could, sure hope it'll be enough!" Ace said, when they finally returned.

"Did you find the master cylinder?" Revvit asked anxiously, appearing from on top of Ty and jumping down to them.

"Yup! Got it right here." Ace confirmed, pulling it up from Ton-Ton's bed just barely visible from it.

"Excellent! Skya, let's make the repair." Revvit said.

"I'll hook you up." The orange Craneasuar responded dropping her hook to extract the old cylinder from Ty's engine. Revvit unscrewed the old one and screwed the new one in. Then he took Ace, Waldo, and Click-Clack into Ty's main engine compartment to work on his transmission hoping they could save it. The trux had already asked Rev if they could just replace Ty's transmission, but Revvit assured them that Ty could not handle that; as weak as he was. And they would need a T-trux transmission to do it; to which they did not have.

The trux waited anxiously. Skya pacing back and forth, Dozer simply sitting there watching her, and Ton-Ton laying upside down on his bed trying to distract himself from the weak, red T-trux that lay just a few feet away.

Everyone looked up and Ton-Ton flipped over when they saw the tools emerge once again.

"So? Did it work?" Skya immediately asked. Revvit scurried over and hopped up onto Ty's head. The reptool flicked Ty's optic a couple times and he opened his eyes with a weak groan. And electrical flickering still happening to his eyes.

"He is still low on power, we must do something to replenish some of his energy, and quickly." Revvit told them.

"What about a supercharger?" Skya said, after a thoughtful silence.

"Hm, It could work. But we will need here fast." Revvit thought.

"Don't worry Rev!!" Ton-Ton chimed in confidently. "Speed is was I do, dude!! Come on Ace!"

"I'm with ya, Ton-Ton!" Ace smiled running over and hopping up onto The ankylodump's head. "We'll be back!"

They returned a few minutes later with the supercharger, and Revvit hastily took it and installed it. He hopped up onto Ty's head again and knocked on his metal. Ty attempted to lift his head, but was barely able to drag it across the ground and lay it back down.

"I am afraid he is too weak to move. We must find another away to activate the supercharger." Revvit said, his worry growing once more.

"Well what about these chunks of spicy ore?" Ton-Ton half-heartedly mentioned the red-colored rocks in a pile next to him, which he gestured to with his tread.

"That is an excellent idea Ton-Ton!" Revvit realized.

"Yeah, never mind, totally didn't think it-" He quickly began to down play his idea, then stopped and realized what the tool said. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, this ore may have enough of a kick to jumpstart his supercharger,... and his other systems with it?!" Revvit confirmed.

"But Rev, if we give this stuff to him, this kick might mess up all the work we did on his transmission." Waldo protested. "It could hurt him more than help him!"

"Then that is just a risk we will have to take." Revvit decided firmly, holding a tiny piece in his foot.

"Skya, Dozer, lets do it!" Skya hooked Ty's jaw and craned it open. And Dozer shoveled a piece into his mouth.

 _Ty was slammed to the ground again, he tried to get, up but didn't possess the strength. And as he tried again D-Structs stepped on his back and weighed down on him._

 _"Face it Ty!" He snarled in his ear. "You can't defeat me. You never will."_

The team rolled back and waited, hoping their plan would work.

 _D-Structs weighed down harder on him, his metal creaking from the pressure. Ty thought this was the end and he was as good as scrap; he suddenly felt a rejuvenating rush. And found the strength to throw D-Structs off of him, and roar as loud as he possibly could, as he was completely consumed by a blue light!..._

Ty jerked and coughed as the spicy kick jolted his engine circuits and a familiar blue glow appeared in his vents. Ty's head coming up long enough to release a loud roar, then dropped to the ground again.

"Yes it worked!!" Revvit cried in triumph, as the rest of the trux and tools cheered. Ty's eyes opened slowly, and he lifted his head up a little, to meet the glances of the other trux and tools.

 **Here it is! The next chapter, the final chapter is coming and will be released as well. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thx!!!**


	4. Resolutions

Chapter four: Resolutions

"Augh, anybody get the number of the rolladon that ran me over?" Ty asked hoarsely, dropping his head on the ground again.

"Uh what number? Are their numbers on those dudes?" Ton-Ton asked in surprise.

"No!!" Dozer snapped. Ty turned his attention to a certain yellow and green reptool, who stood in front of him.

"You are _very_ lucky to be alive right now." Revvit told him, relief ringing in his tone.

"I wouldn't have been so lucky without you Rev! Thanks for not giving up on me. You did me a solid." Ty winked with a humorous smile on his face. Revvit couldn't help but chuckle at the joke.

"You are welcome. But I couldn't not have allowed you to leave us so soon. You are too important to the crater to be lost to such a thing as liquid rock. And I could not keep this team together without you!"

"Thanks Rev." Ty attempted to get up, but only managed to get halfway; before spending all the energy he had at that moment and fell back down.

"No Ty, stay down. You have not fully regained your strength. You must save what little you have to recover and until all of you're energy comes back." Revvit told him. "If you try to get up too soon you might blow out your supercharger. And until your own strength fully returns, that supercharger is the only thing keeping you alive right now."

"Ugh, ok Rev." Ty gave in. "You got it." So, with the help of the other trux, Revvit delegated them accordingly and they helped get Ty back to his cave where; they left him to rest. And as they days progressed Ty became stronger and stronger, and soon Ty was back to normal. They had to re-tune his engine a few times, but otherwise he was back to his old self.

D-Structs rolled through _his_ crater, as he called it. Skrap-it scurrying after him; babbling on as usual. He soon began to tire of his constant talking, and the noise it created.

"Quiet!" He commanded the boisterous Skraptool.

" _Skkkt_ Well you don't have to be rude about it." Skrap-it snapped back. D-Structs whipped around the roar right in his face. Skrap-it shrunk down to the ground, as D-Structs turned and continued on his way; the, now, silently muttering Skraptool racing after him once again.

"What?!" D-Structs gasped stopping short. Skrap-it crashing right into his tread and the T-trux bashed him away from him.

"What? _Skkkt._ What is it?" Skrap-it asked, waiting anxiously for a response. D-Structs stared out at something and sneered. Skrap-it climbed a tree, and peered over at what the black and grey T-trux was glaring at.

"Ahhh, feels so good to be outside." Ty remarked, stretching as he emerged from his cave into the warm sun.

"But you have been outside all the time lately." Revvit pointed out, peering into Ty's left optic from above; appearing upside-down to the red T-trux.

"True, but I wouldn't be here to do it today, if you hadn't continued to try and rescue me from that cement a few days ago." Ty returned gratefully, recalling the story the trux had told him; and the vague memories he'd had from the entire experience.

"Well I kept pushing due to the Concrete Facts that told me it was possible." Revvit replied happily, as they rolled on toward the garage and ore station. The trux turned toward them as they approached.

"Well someone's looking better." Skya commented teasingly.

"Very funny Skya." Ty responded humorously to her remark. "But you're right. I do feel better."

"Good, now can we eat in peace? I'm hungry." Dozer complained approaching his ore bunk.

"Sure." Ty shrugged. He pressed the button, and ore poured out into his bunk, they all began to eat. And for that moment... they all just ate, and enjoyed each other's company.

 **Well guys that's it, the last chapter. This chapter was really hard and unfortunately ended up being REALLY short. But I do hope you've enjoyed this story. And thanks for taking the time to give it a chance. Thx!!!**


End file.
